digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Dragoramon
Legend fortold of a ancient Digimon said to have preceeded everything in all of existance, even before the Digital World was even created. Even at the dawn of time itself, it was there, watching all of the stars and planets form for the very first time. No life form had ever existed by the time it first came to be, making it's exact origin completely unknown. A being of such almighty power it needed only to be Mega Level inorder to deal with even the most powerful of foes. A being constantly said to be completely made of absolute darkness with the energy that flows inside it causing a glow to it's body that makes it appear to be in a permanent Burst Mode. Dragoramon, if it is indeed to be the Digimon spoken of in these Legends, has lived up to this perfectly and flawlessly. No Digimon in all existance dares stand against it's divine wrath, for the fear it would just wipe them out completely. It's body is said to be nearly billions of years old that date back to when the universe was first created, if not even earlier than that. This ancient relic of the past is also responsible for having created a secret, large moon orbiting the Jovian Planet Neptune, which is said to be the very Digital World itself. The Digital World is not actually Digital at all, merely getting the name from Dragoramon itself because a lot of it's powers tend to have heavy influence over advanced technology. All of the events that caused humanity to move from Earth to the Digital World was all started by it as well, bringing about the creation of both Gaiamon and Yggdrasil in the process. It's power was also where Therizamon gained the ability to shape the Ultima Continent as it pleased, knowing that the older Digimon species would be troublesome with his ultimate plans. It doesn't even seem to fear the Digimon that were created due to it's actions, yet alone show any kind of emotions at all. It cannot speak on it's own, so whenever it needs to speak it possesses somebody else to do so. Digimon Bronze and Cobalt Versions Dragoramon is one of the possible bosses in the game depending on which order it and 3 other bosses are faced in. Dragoramon will be in it's Mega stage seen here if faced last. Along with Arclimon it is one of the hardest to face if chosen last, because it's main location is a sort of puzzle that needs to be solved, otherwise it will be completely invincible in battle until then. XILA-Mon can rival it's difficulty to it's Size Buffs as a Rank 10 Size Digimon, and as for Nagadramon, you face 100 of them for the boss battle instead of just one, taking on 5 at a time. Out of these Digimon, Nagadramon and Dragoramon tie for the highest Speed and Attack, where XILA-Mon, Dragoramon, and Arclimon tie for the highest Spirit It is a balanced type Digimon specializing in the Dark element. It digivolves from it's previous stage at Level 66+ after having been traded between games atleast once. Although, this evolution requirement also requires that Dragoramon has already been marked as befriended just like with Arclimon. Both are more powerful than the other two and most of the Digimon in the main story outside of the version mascots, but unlike Arclimon, Dragoramon can only be obtained at some point AFTER the main storyline because it's attacks are no different from Brondramon and Cobaldramon's in terms of power even if it doesn't have as high of stats (Dragoramon's base stats are distributed in an identical fashion as theirs however). It's signature trait effectively makes it temporarily invincible, due to all attacks hitting it's MP stat until it's MP is entirely depleted. Due to this, all enemy Digimon either wild or NPC owned have MP applied to them. Every turn you regain 1/16th of your Max MP each turn, however, but as all the moves Dragoramon is capable of learning have increased MP usage the higher it's MP stat is, Dragoramon could use up MP very quickly. However, another unique trait has it with an above average 1/12 MP regeneration every turn, slightly higher than the normal default rate. When Dragoramon loses all of it's current MP, it's appearance changes revealing the pitch black body is actually a coat of energy that surrounds it's true coloration. When in this stage, it cannot move or regenerate MP for 5 turns, after which all of it's MP is restored to Max and it heals 1/6th of it's Max HP as well. Only in this weaker stage can it take direct damage to it's HP stat. It is rumored a special Digimon can be created by breeding a Dragoramon with an Arclimon... Breeding said Digimon is one of the pre-requirements to The Grand Trial quest line in addition to becoming Legend Tamer rank. The requirements for The Grand Trial are NOT mentioned in-game at all, at least not directly, and only vague hints are given as to the requirements. Dragoramon itself is also a requirement to the quest line as well, and if both Dragoramon and Arclimon are in the same DigiFarm together, Arclimon will give minor hints of the quest-line's existence, usually stopping herself from mentioning Gaiamon's name, the strongest Boss Digimon opponent in the game and final boss to The Grand Trial. After all the quest-line requirements are met, a Dragoramon must be in your DigiFarm to get the quest, as it is the one to give the quest. Talking to it in this case uniquely triggers a cutscene that shows the cataclysmic events that took place on Earth 2,000 years ago that led to humanity living in the Digital World, and how it was responsible for creating the Digital World in the first place, and all the Digimon from Grand Isle (The main continent in the main storyline of the game), were designed by it due to The Grand One's request. Dragoramon is unique for a gender unknown Digimon, which tend to change to a set gender once they breed with another Digimon. Dragoramon, however, stays an unknown gender, as it can only breed with Arclimon, who are all female. Dragoramon does indeed have virtually no gender at all, but instead, it's personality is what defines it's gender. Dragoramon has it's own personality Unknown all to itself and certain Legendary Digimon. A Digimon with this personality will only say "....." when spoken to in a DigiFarm, and speaking to them daily does NOT raise friendship. Dragoramon also uniquely starts with 0 friendship regardless of what stage it is in. Only with Max Friendship will it breed with Arclimon, whose lines also starts with 0 Friendship by default. Friendship raising DigiFarm goods will ALWAYS fail on both of them. Ultimate Endgame: The Rise of Dragoramon The backstory behind all of Dragoramon's existence is revealed in this story, as well as the actions it did to alter the Adventure 02 timeline. Most of the time, however, it is uniquely shown in it's previous stages, as this is the Dragoramon that appears in this storyline is the first Dragoramon to ever exist, and is also the same one that is in the storyline of B/C as well. Dragoramon is shown to have a restriction to it's reality bending powers it has, in that it had lost all of it's personality upon digivolving and cannot willingly change back to it's previous stages. More details on it's relation to a fanfic in the Adventure 02 timeline will be explained on it's previous stages's pages when they are made. Goradramon, wanting to fix the issue with the Terranadramon crisis that he had caused, and secretly wanting ultimate power in the process, was given the ability to digivolve into Dragoramon. However, only the former idea stuck in his mind, for all emotions and personality it had when it was in it's earlier stages was gone. It's mind a literal black void of nothingness, only obeying the orders of those strong enough to oppose it, that being The Grand One at the moment. With the new power he has, he erases all the Terranadramon from the face of existence, and before departing from the Adventure 02 universe, erases everyone's minds on all the events that took place and rolling back time to 24 hours earlier for that timeline. Dragoramon does not attend Ken and Yolei's wedding after the issues have been resolved like The Grand One, Gaiamon, and Terranadrosus do, due to him unable to being able to change into a human form like the former two can. He did, however, did one thing to The Grand One's request; To forge an engagement ring for T.K. and Kari, as Dragoramon is the only being alive capable of replicating the mineral used to create The Grand One's armored suit. The last time he is seen in the Adventure 02 universe is when is floating above Earth's atmosphere, actually secretly watching the wedding from high up in orbit, then departs into a shadow-like energy and would not be seen from again for several years when the events of B/C take place. Digimon: Bursting Cries The Dragoramon of the Bursting Cries continuity is the same Dragoramon that's faced in B/C, and also the same one present in the various unlockable movies when it was merely a Rainboramon. Many years have passed after Rise of Dragoramon, and one day an Arclimon finds herself oddly attracted to Dragoramon, but in a way Dragoramon cannot understand for it lacks a personality due to previous events. Arclimon at first mocks it because of that, but then after a brief fight Arclimon ends up losing and Dragoramon teleports away, but with an odd grin. Many years pass again to the present day, Duo discovers Dragoramon hiding in an abandoned castle when she was training her Segnodramon to try and digivolve it into it's Mega stage Theridramon. At first glance, Segnodramon seems outmatched due to the level difference and how Dragoramon has famously taken out Digimon several times it's own level in the past with a mere wave of it's hand. However, due to being the three main attributes all at once, Dragoramon is easily demolished by Segnodramon's Free Attribute, and the fact it's attacks happened to be powerful enough to shatter Dragoramon's glass-like wings, causing it to fall over, yet cause a massive shockwave due to it's dense body being so heavy and causing the fight to end in a draw and knocking Duo out. When she wakes up, Dragoramon is nowhere to be seen, but it left behind a shard made of pure dark matter, specifically part of Dragoramon's wing. In a later Arc, Dragoramon eventually joins Duo's team with much hesitancy, all due to being convinced to by Duo's Arclimon, which happens to be the same Arclimon that Dragoramon beat years ago. This time, however, Arclimon temporarily uses Dragoramon's unique energy field against it after she's given the wing shard that Duo obtained when she fought Dragoramon months earlier, and digivolves into Arclimon Finale Mode and beats Dragoramon, nearly blurting out some important information until Dragoramon literally zips her lip, knowing that the information they both know cannot be revealed early yet... Later on in the series, it shows more and more hints to Dragoramon being the main antagonist of the entire season, until finally Zero Finale when it is revealed that Dragoramon was the mastermind behind EVERYTHING, and other than a few set backs, has always had control of everything. It digivolves into ZeroDragoramon, literally skipping several levels doing so, and nearly accomplishes it's ultimate goal, but is then destroyed by The Grand One and Duo's combined efforts. Dragoramon's DigiCore Dragoramon's DigiCore is often mysterious in nature for several reasons, among them being that it's his ONLY Digicore, and yet it's visible directly on his chest in every form he takes, making it at first glance appear to be an easy weak spot. How wrong everyone is for thinking this. While it is true that striking this Digicore will severely damage Dragoramon faster than any other way, it will also have the chance of damaging the DigiCore itself, which if that happens, Dragoramon's body is immediately disintegrated, and the DigiCore gains a mind of it's own, uses the particles of Dragoramon's body to reconfigure itself into an Omnishifter of sorts in which it can copy and mimic the form of any known Digimon to exist, even all at once if absolutely necessary, and displaying powers so insane in nature they look like they were ripped straight from a classic cartoon of sorts, or perhaps something even more twisted in nature. Only by destroying this DigiCore, sometimes known as "THE ULTIMA GEM", will you actually succeed in stopping this unstable object's absolute wrath, as it is known to be absolutely unrelenting to it's opponent, and it most certainly doesn't fight a fair fight. Digimon Classic Dragoramon's DigiCore first appears as a cameo in a bonus episode which spoofs Digimon Rumble Arena. When Reapermon is defeated earlier than usual, the HUD is obscured in black particles and Reapermon brutally transforms into THE ULTIMA GEM, which leads Taro and Solomon to question if they accidentally entered Super Smash Bros. since the most recent game features the very enemy from which Dragoramon's DigiCore is based directly off of, known as Master Core.